malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rellock
Rellock was Sorry's father.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae He lived with his daughter in a small fishing village on the coast of Itko Kan. Their hut was close to the tidemark with a mooring pole opposite.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.24 The fishermen from Rellock's village sold their catch in the small market town of Gerrom.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.28 Rellock was a wide-shouldered bow-legged man with brown eyes, who was thickly muscled, hairy, and tanned.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.76Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.101 He had lost an arm in the siege of Li Heng. He was among the rebels holding the city's walls when the Imperial Army retook the city, burning his arm off in the process.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.296 In Gardens of the Moon The day his daughter was taken by Cotillion and Ammanas, Rellock owed money to Ilgrand Lender which he was supposed to pay back the following day. He had also just lost his last net and catch to something in the deep water.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.13 Perhaps remorseful for the role intended for Sorry, Cotillion overrode Ammanas' suggestion to kill Rellock and proposed that the fisherman might be kept quiet by appealing to his sense of greed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.119 In Deadhouse Gates Rellock appeared as a servant in Iskaral Pust's temple of Shadow on Seven Cities, though he was simply called "Servant" and wore black robes and a servant's veil to hide his features. He now had two arms, one of which appeared strangely pink and discoloured when compared to the rest of his body. He was also seemingly mute.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.76Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.101 'Servant' was eventually revealed to be Apsalar's father, who had been taken by Shadowthrone and Cotillion along with his boat after the latter possessed his daughter. Rellock was grateful to the gods for sparing his life and that of his daughter and for restoring his arm. He was the only one in his village to survive the subsequent attack of the Hounds of Shadow. He toiled in the Shadow temple as a way of paying off his debt.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.419 When Apsalar arrived at the temple along with Fiddler and Crokus Younghand, Pust kept Rellock busy elsewhere. Then he sent Rellock out towards Tremorlor to leave a false-trail for the shape-shifters looking for the Path of Hands. He was soon followed by Apsalar who suspected Rellock's true identity and whom Pust hoped to manipulate into taking on the role of Sha'ik Reborn.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.295-296 Rellock was reunited with his daughter and they made their way to Malaz City with Fiddler and Crokus via the Azath. Entering Shadow they met Ammanas, and both Rellock and Apsalar declared their association with the god at an end. At their request, the god sent them along with Crokus back to the Kanese road where Apsalar had originally been abducted.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.583 In House of Chains Rellock passed away in his sleep back in his village. It was revealed that his soul was retrieved by either Hood or one of his minions.House of Chains, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.307 Notes and references de:Rellock Category:Employees Category:Humans Category:Kanese Category:Malazans Category:Males